


Page 28

by clumsyghost



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur figures things out, M/M, Magic Revealed, Two Sides of the Same Idiot, dancing with angst, reading is important, reverse cinderella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsyghost/pseuds/clumsyghost
Summary: “Why are you here?” Diplomatic politeness be damned. What business did the powerful sorcerer have with Camelot? To propose an alliance? Or perhaps the opposite, a declaration of war.“I have come here,” Emrys replied slyly with Merlin’s smirk, “to dance with you, Arthur Pendragon.”
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

“Arthur, c’mon!”

“You’re always asking for a day off!”

“Because I never actually receive one, you clotpole. Besides, I’m not asking for a whole day off. Just a few hours,” Merlin wheedled.

“During a time I would require your services the most,” Arthur pointed out. “You have the worst timing.”

“It’s a dance, Arthur. George can wait on you just fine. I’ll dress you and I promise to be here when it’s over.” He gave the king his best smile.

Arthur blew out a sigh. Merlin’s request wasn’t terrible, it was just that dances weren’t his favourite activity to begin with, and having his manservant nearby made things bearable. On the other hand, George wouldn’t sass him in the middle of conversation with other nobles. “But you enjoy the festivities.”

“I do, yes,” Merlin agreed. The people-watching was excellent even if he couldn’t participate in the dances. “I’m just tired from helping set up the past few days on top of taking care of you. I would just like some… time alone.”

“Time alone to drink your sorrows in the tavern?” Arthur asked with a pointed look.

“No, _sire_ ,” Merlin huffed. “I won’t be going to the tavern. I just want to rest.” 

“Fine,” Arthur conceded reluctantly. “You may be excused from serving at the ball.”

“Thank you.”

As he readied for the night, Arthur noted Merlin’s face did not appear as happy as the favor would suggest. He wore a smile that did not quite reach his eyes. Perhaps he really was overworked. Overseeing preparations for the dance did not fall under Merlin’s tasks but of course he had helped out. When it came down to it, Arthur had to admit to himself that Merlin was a little too giving of his time and energy. “You might as well take the morning off too.”

Something flashed too quickly across Merlin’s face at the king’s words. Guilt? Relief?

“I’ll still expect you in the evening,” Arthur added warily. He wasn’t blind; he could tell when Merlin was omitting something. Merlin did not hide himself as well as he believed. The lies had decreased over the years, but every once in a while, Arthur’s frustration at Merlin’s secrecy would boil over. Nothing ever came from their arguments though.

“I’ll be here. Thanks,” Merlin said. He gave the fire once last stir before slipping out the door. He did not allow himself to dwell on his granted wish until he was safely returned to the physician’s chambers. As he approached the table where Gaius was laying supper, a smile grew on his face.

“Well? Did Arthur give you the time off?” Gaius asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yup!” Merlin gave the physician a thumb’s up. He wasn’t attending the ball.

But Emrys was.

~~~~

The idea had started a few weeks ago as Merlin neglected the polishing, his attention drawn to the youngest group of knights practicing their dance moves. They were laughing and teasing each other as they bowed and moved to a silent beat. A few of the knights took their practice seriously, their determination not to make a fool of themselves evident. The dance was mainly for visiting royalty but the knights were allowed to attend. The servants, of course, would be busy with waiting on the nobles and knights.

Merlin sighed wistfully. How nice would it be to attend the dance as an guest, rather than a servant? If he was indulging in daydreams, then how nice would it be to dance with Arthur? 

By the time King Uther had appointed Merlin as the prince’s manservant, Arthur had already mastered the steps of all the courtly dances. There had been no opportunity for Merlin to stand-in as a partner for practice, nor had Arthur ever thought to teach his servant any moves.

As the afternoon waned on, Merlin continued to dream. How nice would it be to stand before Arthur as himself? No lies or secrets between them. He wouldn’t even think of love; acceptance took enough courage to hope for. From that thought, an idea formed.

That night in his own chambers, Merlin pulled out the heavy book of magic and began his search. He wanted a spell without the advance aging; he could not show up to the dance as Dragoon.

The spell for disguisement was found on page twenty-seven. Actually, it would be a better statement to say that the article began on page twenty-seven and concluded on page twenty-eight. The few widowed lines of text ran:

_Thou true appearance wilt be disguised in all eyes except for thine own true love. The face each beholds shall differ; the one who holds thou heart shall see naught but the truth._

Merlin did not turn the page.


	2. Chapter 2

The next evening, Merlin spun around for inspection. “How do I look?”

“Like a stranger,” Gaius replied with an approving nod. He watched Merlin’s smile grow and tried to quiet his nerves. “Please be careful, Merlin. You’re taking a big risk showing up in front of everyone like this.”

“Aren’t I always careful?” Merlin shrugged. “I’ll be fine, Gaius. If things get dicey, I’ll escape.”

“Be sure that you do.”

~~~~

“Your name, sire?” The master of ceremonies eyeballed the gentleman waiting at the door. The quality of the stranger’s clothing bespoke a noble lineage. There was an ethereal quality to the crown upon his head, a shimmer to a metal that the man had never seen before.

“Emrys.” Merlin watched the man turn an alarming shade of white and inwardly groaned. That certainly didn’t bode well. Perhaps Gaius was right and he shouldn’t have sought such a public display. He was so close, though; he couldn’t give up now. Merlin took a deep breath to steady the butterflies in his stomach as the master of ceremonies hesitantly announced his name to the people inside.

The effect was immediate. Consternation rippled through the crowd as heads turned. Dancers slowed, conversations paused. The bards played on, oblivious to the tension. Reflexively, Emrys gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile. He began walking towards the raised dais where Arthur stood. A path was easily made for the sorcerer as people stepped back out of his way.

Emrys. The legend of the powerful Druid was not unknown to Arthur. At the announcement of the sorcerer’s name, vigilance seized the king. An intruder into court could be a delicate matter, an intruder of the magical sort, dangerous. All that vanished the moment he laid eyes upon the man. Arthur struggled to keep his face free from the confusion that was reigning inside.

Emrys looked remarkably like… Merlin.

“He is rather young to be so powerful,” one of the court ladies murmured to her neighbor.

Young? Merlin? He looked the same as he had yesterday. Well, physically, that is. Certainly the elaborate clothing and crown were new. Where had Merlin found that crown? It wasn’t one of his.

As the sorcerer drew closer, so did the knights flock towards their king. This tactic was expected and familiar and all sorts of wrong when Merlin was the advancer.

“Sire. I do not like the look in his eyes,” Leon murmured.

“What do you mean?” Arthur demanded. Leon would not draw his sword against Merlin. He watched in alarm as Elyan and Percival slipped closer, their hands also on their hilts.

“What are you talking about?” The man near the gossiping lady argued back. “He is as wrinkly as my mother-in-law’s horse.”

Young? Wrinkly? Arthur sought out Guinevere from among the servers, beckoning her to his side. His crush on his sister’s former servant had ceased years ago, but Gwen remained someone Arthur trusted. Her counsel could be depended on to be not only truthful but also thoughtful. “Gwen. Please describe Emrys. What do you see?”

Gwen’s eyes darted curiously between the sorcerer and the king. “A short young man with long hair the color of sunrise..”

The noble on the other side of Arthur interjected, “What do you mean? His hair is as dark as night and he is almost as tall as that one!” He nodded towards Percival.

“Fair-haired stocky fella,” another volunteered.

A cloaking spell, then. So why did Emrys take Merlin’s face? Indignation coursed through Arthur. He made a subtle motion for the knights to stand down. 

“King Arthur.” Emrys bowed his head in curtsey as he approached. “Pleased to meet you.”

“I do not recall sending your invitation,” Arthur remarked coolly. This sorcerer even mimicked Merlin’s voice with great success. The king’s blood boiled with resentment.

“I’m afraid I am depending on your generosity,” Emrys replied. Arthur’s face was blank, but Merlin knew his king, could read each line of anger in his stance and set of his jaw.

“Why are you here?” Diplomatic politeness be damned. What business did the powerful sorcerer have with Camelot? To propose an alliance? Or perhaps the opposite, a declaration of war.

“I have come here,” Emrys replied slyly with Merlin’s smirk, “to dance with you, Arthur Pendragon.”

Arthur flushed. He stared hard at the sorcerer, thoughts churning. To comply could unwittingly signal a compromise to magic; to deny could begin a fight. There were far too many people in the great hall to take such a risk. A tiny voice in the back of Arthur’s mind noted that Emrys looked rather more hopeful than demanding. “One dance.”

Emrys smiled, forgetting to bow at the king’s acquiescence. Unnerved, Arthur slowly held out his hand. A gloved hand slipped into his; Arthur led them to the dance floor. No amount of glaring could get the bards to speed up their music. 

Arthur’s attention was brought back to his partner as Emrys placed his left hand on his shoulder. Reluctantly, Arthur positioned his own free hand far away from the sorcerer’s waist as he could. He thought he saw Emrys’ lips part as if to comment, but he quickly shut his mouth and remained quiet. Merriment shone in the warlock’s eyes as they began to move.

Slowly but steadily the other couples ceased their dancing and melted into the spectators, respectfully giving way to the king and his partner. Arthur was used to being the centre of attention. The crowd’s staring did not bother him so much as the warmth from those familiar blue eyes. If it had been Merlin, Arthur would have been happy and comfortable, but this Emrys moved too gracefully, disturbing Arthur’s thoughts. The person in his arms could not be his clumsy servant.

Emrys leaned into him more than was necessary; Arthur was astonished at the display of vulnerability. The music slowed, and the pair found themselves mostly swaying as the song drifted to an end. Arthur wondered if Emrys could hear the thud of his heart racing. It felt wrong and all sorts of right to have this imposter so close. The sorcerer must have felt the same in return; Arthur felt the beginnings of an arousal press against him. Thankfully the music soon ceased, and the king pulled away.

Emrys didn’t let Arthur walk away, however. “I want to talk with you in private.”

“You want a lot of things, don’t you?” Arthur retorted without thinking. He winced; he would do well to remember that this was _not_ Merlin, but in fact a sorcerer that could be provoked to attack at any moment. Thankfully, Emrys simply gave him a cheeky grin.

Arthur made eye contact with Leon as he followed the sorcerer through an open side door. His head knight positioned himself at the doorway with clear sight lines on the pair. 

They did not go far; Emrys plopped himself down on the top stair leading down to the grounds. He patted the stone step beside him, motioning for Arthur to join him. “Sit. You have my word that I shall not harm you,” he added at the king’s hesitance. 

Arthur obliged, putting as much space between them as he could. He snuck a glance towards the sorcerer, studying his profile.

The intensity of Arthur’s searching look was not lost on Merlin. He smiled at his own cleverness. “Don’t bother memorizing how I look. A spell disguises my face. The truth is, all of this is an illusion. A costume.” Emrys removed his crown and ran his fingers over the smooth, cool frame. He wasn’t sure why his magic had conjured a crown, but it had been a nice touch. “Part of my magic for tonight. I don’t normally look like this. I’m just a regular person…”

“Just the most powerful sorcerer in the realm, if the rumors are true,” Arthur retorted. Merlin wasn’t a regular person either in Arthur’s eyes, but he valued him for it. 

“I don’t know about that.” Emrys met the king’s gaze. “I just know that… I was born with magic. It wasn’t something I sought out, Arthur. It’s not something I chose. Magic is a part of me just as Camelot is a part of you.”

“Except I am sworn to protect Camelot and its people. Magic, on the other hand, destroys lives.”

There was sadness on Emrys’ face now. “I have sworn to protect you.”

“I do not require your protection!” He had indulged this sorcerer far enough. Arthur abruptly stood up.

“Please...”

Arthur sucked in a breath. Darn Emrys and his stupid Merlin face and stupid, pleading voice. The anguish coming from Merlin’s voice could not fail to arrest him. Not for the first time, Arthur wondered how Emrys knew his weakness.

“Magic does not always have to be a weapon. I want you to understand that I am on your side. I always have been so and I always will be.” The words tumbled out of Emrys in a rush, desperate that the king should hear them.

“If what you say is true, then tell me, what was your purpose for coming here tonight?”

“I am tired of hiding who I am.” The slump in his shoulders was too Merlin-esque.

Arthur said nothing. He returned to the bustle of the great hall with his cheerfulness gone. The name _Emrys_ was on everyone’s lips for the remainder of the night. Stories and theories were being traded in half-hushed whispers. Arthur went about his duties mechanically. His thoughts were a mess, his heart torn between anger and worry. He almost sent someone to track Merlin down. The sorcerer's use of his manservant’s face unsettled him enough to feel anxious on Merlin’s behalf. With difficulty, he reigned in his concern and left Merlin alone. He would see him again soon enough.

In spite of the shattered tranquility, the festivities still ran late. Knights were ordered to escort the guests to their quarters. As most of the nobles were staying in the castle, this proved no extra hardship. Arthur remained in the great hall until all the knights completed their rounds. Gwaine brought especially good tidings- the report that Merlin had been spotted safely inside.

At last the celebrations were over. The sorcerer had made no return nor any attacks. Defensive measures would still have to be taken as a precaution in the morning. Arthur climbed the steps with a weary mind. He could already tell he would not be getting much sleep that night.

_You have my word that I shall not harm you._ How tempting it was to trust a sorcerer's words while he masqueraded as Merlin…

Merlin. Relief flooded the king as he entered his chambers. There was Merlin, the real Merlin. Everything was as it should be, at least between themselves. The servant greeted him, and Arthur returned it warmly.

“Did you enjoy your time off?” Arthur began to rid himself of all the formal wear.

“Oh, yes.” Merlin’s voice was falsely light. He busied himself with picking up the king’s clothing draped every which way. “Got some fresh air and all that. Very peaceful out on the grounds. No crowds there.”

Arthur turned to stare at his manservant. In spite of his words, Merlin looked serious. The strain and tiredness of the previous night had not gone away. That was odd. Another secret, then? The thought drained what little positivity Arthur had left. If Merlin was unhappy, then all was not right in Camelot. Arthur sat down heavily on the edge of the bed. Merlin knelt to remove Arthur’s shoes. Normally the sight encouraged decadent dreams of Merlin tending to him, his saucy mouth happily occupied. Tonight, Arthur’s thoughts were elsewhere.

“I heard what happened. I am sorry I was not there with you.” Merlin paused but Arthur said nothing. “What are you going to do?”

“I do not know,” Arthur whispered.

“Is he a threat?”

When was a sorcerer **not** a threat to Camelot? Arthur opened his mouth to issue a sharp response, but the harsh words remained unspoken. “He didn’t make any demands,” he finally admitted gruffly.

“What was he like?” Merlin’s blue eyes gleamed with curiosity as he stood back up.

“A good dancer.” The words were out of Arthur’s mouth before he considered them. Merlin’s eyebrows shot up and Arthur groaned to himself. There would be no living that down.

“Really?” Merlin’s grin was devious. “Do tell. Was he handsome?”

“Oh, shut up!” Arthur threw a pillow at Merlin’s face. He watched as Merlin picked up the pillow from the floor and returned it to the bed without even bothering to fluff it. “I’m glad you’re safe.” Soft words, but the servant heard them.

“You were worried about me?” Merlin tilted his head.

“I didn’t know if Emrys was going to attack… If he had, I could not have sent anyone to look after you since I didn’t know where you were.”

Merlin studied Arthur’s face, expression softening. “I guess it’s a good thing your dancing skills pleased him enough, huh? You should open all your diplomatic meetings that way.”

“You’re such an idiot, Merlin…” Arthur huffed.

“Takes one to know one,” Merlin shot back. Arthur’s laugh was reassuring. Knowing he was the cause of his friend’s unsettled spirits did not rest well with Merlin, so the least he could do was cheer Arthur up the best he could. He continued to needle the other man until he wormed a genuine smile out of him. Task completed, the warlock bid the king good night and saw himself out the door.

With a much lighter heart, Arthur closed his eyes and burrowed under the covers.

Emrys had nothing on Merlin.


	3. Chapter 3

He was dancing with Emrys again. Merlin was there too, standing at the far end of the empty hall. Arthur tried to move closer to Merlin but Emrys wouldn’t allow it, his dancing steps leading them further and further away from the servant. At some point, the sorcerer was replaced with old Dragoon, who laughed at the king’s protests. Emrys tossed a coin upon the table. Arthur watched as it landed on its side, spinning, spinning. Across the room, Merlin was shouting _wake up,_ and that made even less sense than --

“Arthur! Wake up.”

The king opened his eyes with a jolt. Merlin’s concerned face hovered close, a reassuring sight as Arthur’s frantic pulse struggled to calm down.

“You were thrashing around… Bad dream?”

“Just trying to ignore your annoying voice.” Arthur stared at a spot over Merlin’s shoulder as the servant felt his forehead.

Merlin didn’t take the bait. “Are you alright? Can I get you anything?” His hand lingered, fingertips brushing against the king’s temple.

“No. I’m fine.” Arthur felt a pang of wistfulness as Merlin’s attentions subsided. He rolled over onto his side to watch the other man go about his duties. Merlin snuck glances at the king here and there as if reassuring himself of Arthur’s well-being.

Arthur listened to the sounds of Merlin preparing the bath behind the screen. Warm steam wafted soft hints of lavender into the room. This was one aspect of Merlin’s duties that he actually performed consistently well. Arthur hadn’t had a cold bath in years, which was odd because no other servant had ever managed to do the same.

Arthur froze.

Merlin was nimble. Quick. He could out-sprint even the best of his knights. But no one could sprint up all those floors with hot water from the kitchen. And he distinctly remembered chastising Merlin for his boiling water bath one time. 

Where did this heat come from? As for this morning, Merlin hadn’t gone near the fireplace since he’d entered the king’s chambers. How could the water still be warm?

It hit him harder, sharper than any lance. 

Magic.

A disguise, Emrys had said. 

No.

Merlin was Emrys.

No. Surely he was still half asleep. Mistaken. And yet...

Instances of the past floated by in Arthur’s mind. Strange coincidences, unanswered questions. What if all of Merlin’s little _gut feelings_ had been magic all along? How blind had he been? What else had he missed?

His chest felt tight, his stomach queasy. The one person in the world whom he held unequivocal trust… was a sorcerer. Merlin. His Merlin.

“Ready.” Merlin’s cheerful voice seemed far away. Then, when Arthur didn’t move, “I said ready. Are you sure I don’t need to fetch Gaius?”

“No,” Arthur replied dully. He slowly pushed aside the covers and got out of bed. He said little else as he was stripped and helped into the bath. He was grateful when he was no longer facing the servant. Merlin knew him too well not to sense when he was upset.

He thought he knew Merlin well in return.

The warlock knelt behind the tub and began to wash Arthur’s hair. Merlin’s actions were attentive, his usual careless way absent this morning. Arthur tried to relax under the familiar ministrations but his thoughts were racing too fast.

He came to the conclusion that if Merlin was indeed a sorcerer, somehow he had no idea Arthur knew. The magic that had shielded Merlin last night hadn’t worked on Arthur for some reason. This was a tactical advantage. The thought of having to look at Merlin in that light made his stomach hurt.

Once Arthur’s hair was finished and his back washed, Merlin pressed the soap into the king’s hand for him to take over. Arthur’s quietness unsettled him. Already he was thinking of ways to cheer up Arthur. Deep in his planning, Merlin almost didn’t hear Arthur break the silence.

“How do you feel about magic, Merlin?”

“Me?” Merlin nearly dropped a pair of trousers into the bath. “Huh? What’s that?”

“You’re the one person whom I can discuss anything with. I have trusted your judgement for many years. You’ve always gotten evasive when it came to talking about that topic, though.”

“I…” Merlin swallowed hard. He could feel his ears burning; Arthur’s intense gaze did not waver. “Uhh...”

The king waited in vain for Merlin to gather his courage. It quickly became apparent that the conversation was at a dead end. Arthur sighed and looked away. “I suppose I can understand your reluctance…”

Merlin made a strangled noise. He sincerely hoped not.

“I would guess you feel divided between honouring the memory of your old friend, Will, and knowing he was in violation of the law,” Arthur mused out loud. “And your friendship with Gaius. No one could fault your loyalty.”

“What’s with all the compliments today?” Merlin took a deep breath. “No. I don’t feel divided at all.”

“So you believe the law is wrong?”

“I do.” Merlin’s voice was low but firm.

“Thank you for your honesty, Merlin.” Arthur watched as his manservant hastily looked away. There was so much he wanted to ask but Merlin’s reluctance was obvious. Fine.

If Merlin couldn’t talk to him, perhaps Emrys would.

He rose out of the tub and toweled off. He waited until Merlin was assisting him again before continuing the conversation. “Clear my schedule. I’m meeting with Emrys this morning.”

“Is that so?” Merlin replied faintly. He kept his eyes trained on smoothing Arthur’s collar. He didn’t want the king to see the glimmer of hope in his expression. That, or the fear. He pulled himself together. He still had a role to play. “Wait. Isn’t that dangerous?”

“He gave me his word that he would not harm me.”

“And you believe him?”

“Yes,” Arthur answered quietly. He stared pointedly at his manservant. “I believe him.”

“Where are we meeting him?” Merlin’s voice was nonchalant, but Arthur could hear the nervousness in his words, see the strain in the tightening of his lips. No doubt that dollop-headed brain was working fast to devise a plan to get away. How had he been fooled all these years?

“-I- will be meeting him by the…” Arthur hesitated for a fraction of a second. “Training yard. You will be polishing my armour. No excuses,” he continued as Merlin opened his mouth to protest. _Just take the opportunity I’m giving you, you idiot._

“Hmph.” Merlin turned away.

“C’mon. I’ll walk you to the armoury.”

“I can find my way just fine, clotpole. Have fun with your dance partner,” Merlin sneered on his way out the door. By the time Arthur reached the doorframe, Merlin was long out of sight. Arthur shook his head ruefully and started off towards the training grounds.

The doubts Arthur harbored were vanquished. Stubborn, loyal Merlin would never have left him to face the sorcerer alone. With this new knowledge, the events of the previous night did not appear so sinister. He had danced with Merlin after all. The thought cheered Arthur. Magic or not, Merlin was still Merlin, and evidently he had wanted to get close to Arthur.

Reaching his destination, Arthur gazed around the deserted grounds. No sorcerer, no manservant. Of course Merlin would make him wait. He stood with growing impatience until the clearing of someone’s throat spun him around. 

There stood Merlin in his Emrys disguise. For a split second the sorcerer looked self-conscious under Arthur’s gaze, but he quickly steeled himself and lifted his crown-laded head. Amusement twinkled in those blue eyes. “King Arthur. I’m glad to see I made an impression on you last night.”

“Sure.” Arthur wanted to roll his eyes.

“You wish to talk about magic?”

“No. I wish to talk about you.” He observed the sorcerer's look of surprise with satisfaction. “You said you were tired of hiding who you were.”

“Yes…” Emrys agreed slowly as he drew closer.

“Why were you hiding in the first place?”

Emrys stared at the king for a long moment. He barked out a bitter laugh. “Are you kidding me? You’re more of a cl-- hmm...” No. Can’t use that word.

“You could have shown up years ago. Why didn’t you?” Arthur continued to press. _Why didn’t you trust me?_

The sorcerer swallowed hard. “Because the man I love was betrayed by his own sister and uncle, yet he is still just. He can be thoughtful when he wishes, and kind… even though his father raised him without much affection. I did not wish to hurt him further.” Emrys averted his eyes. “I have lied to him for so long. As the years went by, it began to be harder and harder to tell the truth. It may be too much forgiveness to ask of one person.”

Love? Merlin loved him? Arthur’s heart raced. “And now?”

“I want you to see me for who I am, just as I see you. That’s all I have ever wanted.”

“I see you.” Arthur reached out and gently cupped Emrys’ cheek.

“No, you don’t.” Emrys let out a short laugh, leaning into Arthur’s hand. He would soon enough, though, and the king’s touch may not be so kind afterwards. He drank in the warmth of Arthur’s proximity knowing full well it could be the last time he ever gazed upon that beloved dollop head.

“I do,” Arthur insisted. He brushed his thumb across the sorcerer’s cheekbone. “Merlin. I see you. I saw you at the dance yesterday. Your illusion never worked on me.”

Merlin stared at Arthur, dumbstruck. Impossible. “What?” he croaked.

“Yeah.” Arthur grinned slightly at Merlin’s expression. It was nice to pull one over on his servant, after all these years of tricks. “Yeah, from the moment you entered the hall, I saw it was you. I thought Emrys was using your face at first, but I realized it was you later.”

Merlin’s head was buzzing, his heart racing. Here was Arthur, still close, still talking to him. Did he even truly understand? 

Arthur’s hand did not move, even as Merlin’s eyes flashed golden. The fancy outfit faded away, revealing the servant’s normal clothes. The crown upon Merlin’s brow gleamed and dissolved into tiny butterflies that soared upwards into the sky. Unnerving but beautiful. Arthur tore his eyes away from the spectacle to study Merlin's face. His eyes were back to their normal blue but filled with so many emotions Arthur couldn’t guess at them all.

“I am on your side. I always have been and I always will be,” Arthur murmured.

“There is so much you don’t know yet,” Merlin whispered back.

“I trust you. I forgive you, as you have forgiven me for my shortcomings in the past,” Arthur began.

“Oh, you think your shortcomings are only in the past?” Merlin cut in. His lips curled into a smile by habit as though to cover his internal emotional turbulence.

“And I care for you in return,” Arthur continued, exasperated. That seemed to shut Merlin up; the servant stared at him with wide eyes. He repeated the words, gentler this time.

“Maybe you should wait before declaring yourself.” Merlin wanted nothing more than to embrace Arthur but he could not bring himself to trust reality.

“I think we’ve waited long enough,” Arthur replied, and kissed him.

~~~~

Weeks later, Merlin was flipping through the magic tome when he came across the concealing spell he had previously used. He read and re-read over the instructions with a furrowed brow.

“What is it?” Arthur briefly peered over Merlin’s shoulder when the warlock made a noise of frustration.

“The disguisement spell. I can’t figure out why the magic didn’t work on you.”

“Mmm. Your magic knew better than to try and trick the king of Camelot.” Arthur smirked at Merlin’s eye-roll.

Merlin flipped the page and blinked. “Oh. Here we go.”

“What does it say?”

“‘This spell does not work on prats’,” Merlin announced grandly.

“It does not!” Arthur returned to Merlin’s side and swatted his hands away from the book in order to read for himself. His face took on a pink tinge as his eyes swept across the page. “True love, huh?”

Merlin grinned up at Arthur. “Don’t believe everything you read.”

“Why not?” Arthur leaned in and pressed a kiss against Merlin’s forehead. “You don’t think I’m your destiny?”

“No, I don’t _think_ so.” Merlin snapped the book closed. Arthur’s guarded look didn’t fool him. “I know you are,” he added quickly, to take the sting from his joke.

Arthur relaxed. “Good.” He returned the warlock’s smile with a smirk of his own. “I’d hate to have to find another dance partner.”


End file.
